The presently disclosed embodiments are directed to imaging members used in electrostatography. More particularly, the embodiments are pertaining to electrophotographic imaging member which has improved function by the inclusion of a protective overcoating layer prepared to comprise of a novel polycarbonate that has chemical contaminant resistive property to preserve copy printout quality as well as extend the imaging member's service life in the field. The present disclosure relates to all types of electrophotographic imaging members used in electrophotography.
In electrostatographic reproducing apparatuses, including digital, image on image, and contact electrostatic printing apparatuses, a light image of an original to be copied is typically recorded in the form of an electrostatic latent image upon a photosensitive member and the latent image is subsequently rendered visible by the application of electroscopic thermoplastic resin particles and pigment particles, or toner. Electrostatographic imaging members are well known in the art. Typical electrostatographic imaging members include, for example: (1) electrophotographic imaging member (photoreceptors) commonly utilized in electrophotographic (xerographic) processing systems; (2) electroreceptors such as ionographic imaging member belts for electrographic imaging systems; and (3) intermediate toner image transfer members such as an intermediate toner image transferring member which is used to remove the toner images from a photoreceptor surface and then transfer the very images onto a receiving paper. Generally, these imaging members comprise at least a supporting substrate and at least one imaging layer comprising a thermoplastic polymeric matrix material. In an electrophotographic imaging member or photoreceptor, the photoconductive imaging layer may comprise only a single photoconductive layer or multiple of layers such as a combination of a charge generating layer and one or more charge transport layer(s). In an electroreceptor, the imaging layer is a dielectric imaging layer.
Electrostatographic imaging members can have a number of distinctively different configurations. For example, they can comprise a flexible member, such as a flexible scroll or a belt containing a flexible substrate. Since typical flexible electrostatographic imaging members exhibit spontaneous upward imaging member curling after completion of solution coating the outermost exposed imaging layer, an anticurl back coating is therefore required to be applied to back side of the flexible substrate support to counteract/balance the curl and provide the desirable imaging member flatness. Alternatively, the electrostatographic imaging members can also be a rigid member, such as those utilizing a rigid substrate support drum. For these drum imaging members, having a thick rigid cylindrical supporting substrate bearing the imaging layer(s), there is no exhibition of the curl-up problem, and thus, there is no need for an anticurl back coating layer.
Although the scope of the present disclosure covers the preparation of all types of flexible electrostatographic imaging members in either a rigid drum design or a flexible belt configuration, for reasons of simplicity, the embodiments and discussion following hereinafter will be focused solely on and represented by electrophotgraphic imaging members in the flexible belt configuration.
Electrophotographic flexible belt imaging members may include a photoconductive layer including a single layer or composite layers. The flexible belt electrophotographic imaging members may be seamless or seamed belts; and seamed belts are usually formed by cutting a rectangular sheet from a web, overlapping opposite ends, and welding the overlapped ends together to form a welded seam. The typical negatively charged electrophotographic imaging member belts include a top outermost charge transport layer and a charge generating layer on one side of a supporting substrate layer and an anticurl back coating coated onto the opposite side of the substrate layer. By comparison, a typical electrographic imaging member belt does, however, have a more simple material structure; it includes a dielectric imaging layer on one side of a supporting substrate and an anti-curl back coating on the opposite side of the substrate to render flatness. Since typical negatively-charged flexible electrophotographic imaging members exhibit undesirable upward imaging member curling after completion of coating the top outermost charge transport layer, an anticurl back coating, applied to the backside, is required to balance the curl. Thus, the application of anticurl back coating is key to provide the appropriate imaging member with desirable flatness.
One type of composite photoconductive layer used in xerography is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,990 which describes a negatively-charged photosensitive member having at least two electrically operative layers. One layer comprises a photoconductive layer which is capable of photogenerating holes and injecting the photogenerated holes into a contiguous charge transport layer.
Photosensitive members having at least two electrically operative layers, as disclosed above, provide excellent electrostatic latent images when charged in the dark with a uniform negative electrostatic charge, exposed to a light image and thereafter developed with finely divided electroscopic marking particles. The resulting toner image is usually transferred to a suitable receiving member such as paper or to an intermediate transfer member which thereafter transfers the image to a receiving member such as paper.
In the case where the charge generating layer (CGL) is sandwiched between the outermost exposed charge transport layer (CTL) and the electrically conducting layer, the outer surface of the CTL is charged negatively and the conductive layer is charged positively. The CGL then should be capable of generating electron hole pair when exposed image wise and inject only the holes through the CTL. In the alternate case when the CTL is sandwiched between the CGL and the conductive layer, the surface of the top outermost CGL is charged positively while conductive layer is charged negatively and the holes are injected through from the top CGL to the CTL. The CTL should be able to transport the holes with as little trapping of charge as possible. In a typical flexible imaging member web like photoreceptor, the conductive layer may be a thin coating of metal on a flexible substrate support layer.
As more advanced, higher speed electrophotographic copiers, duplicators and printers were developed, however, degradation of image quality was encountered during extended cycling. The complex, highly sophisticated duplicating and printing systems operating at very high speeds have placed stringent requirements including narrow operating limits on photoreceptors. For example, the numerous layers used in many modern photoconductive imaging members must be highly flexible, adhere well to adjacent layers, and exhibit predictable electrical characteristics within narrow operating limits to provide excellent toner images over many thousands of cycles. One type of multilayered photoreceptor that has been employed as a belt in electrophotographic imaging systems comprises a substrate, a conductive layer, an optional blocking layer, an optional adhesive layer, a charge generating layer, a CTL and a conductive ground strip layer adjacent to one edge of the imaging layers, and an optional overcoat layer adjacent to another edge of the imaging layers. Such a photoreceptor usually further comprises an anticurl back coating layer on the side of the conductive layer/substrate support opposite the side carrying the blocking layer, adhesive layer, charge generating layer, CTL and other layers.
Typical negatively-charged imaging member belts, such as flexible photoreceptor belt designs, are made of multiple layers comprising a flexible supporting substrate, a conductive ground plane, a charge blocking layer, an optional adhesive layer, a charge generating layer (CGL), and a charge transport layer (CTL). The CTL is usually the last layer to be coated to become the outermost exposed layer and is applied by solution coating then followed by drying the wet applied coating at elevated temperatures of about 115° C., and finally cooling it down to ambient room temperature of about 25° C. When a production web stock of several thousand feet of coated multilayered photoreceptor material is obtained after finishing the CTL coating through drying/cooling process, upward curling of the multilayered photoreceptor is observed.
This upward curling is a consequence of thermal contraction mismatch between the CTL and the substrate support. Since the CTL in a typical photoreceptor device has a coefficient of thermal contraction approximately 3.7 times greater than that of the flexible substrate support, the CTL exhibits a larger dimensional shrinkage than that of the substrate support as the imaging member web stock (after through elevated temperature heating/drying process) as it cools down to ambient room temperature. This dimensional contraction mis-match results in tension strain built-up in the CTL, at this instant, is pulling the imaging member web stock upward to exhibit curling. If unrestrained at this point, the imaging member web stock will spontaneously curl upwardly into a 1.5-inch roll. To offset the curling, an anticurl back coating is applied to the backside of the flexible substrate support, opposite to the side having the charge transport layer, and render the imaging member web stock with desired flatness.
One layer of the flexible imaging member belt, say for example the top outermost exposed CTL in particular of a negatively charge imaging member, is constantly subjected to and suffer from the machine operational conditions, such as exposure to high surface friction interactions and extensive cycling. Such harsh conditions lead to wearing away and susceptibility of surface scratching of the CTL which otherwise adversely affect machine performance. Another imaging member functional problem associated with the CTL is its propensity to give rise to early development of surface filming due its high surface energy; CTL surface filming is undesirable because it does pre-maturely cause degradation of copy printout quality. Moreover, the outermost exposed CTL is also been found to exhibit early onset of surface cracking, as consequence of repetition of bending stress belt cyclic fatiguing, airborne chemical species exposure, and direct solvent contact, under a normal machine belt functioning condition. CTL cracking is a serious mechanical failure since the cracks do manifest themselves into defects in print-out copies. All these imaging member layers failures are major issues remained to be resolved, because they pre-maturely cut short the functional life of an imaging member and prevent it from reaching the belt life target; early imaging member functional failure does thereby require its frequent costly replacement in the field.
A number of current flexible electrophotographic imaging member belts are multilayered photoreceptor belts that, in a negative charging system, comprise a substrate support, an electrically conductive layer, an optional charge blocking layer, an optional adhesive layer, a CGL, a CTL, and an optional anticurl back coating at the opposite side of the substrate support to render flatness. In such an imaging member belt design, the CTL is therefore the top outermost exposed layer. In a typical machine design, a flexible imaging member belt is mounted over and around a belt support module comprising numbers of belt support rollers, such that the top outermost CTL is exposed to all electrophotographic imaging subsystems interactions and charging devices chemical emission attack. Under normal machine electrophotographic imaging and cleaning operating conditions, the top exposed CTL surface of the flexible imaging member belt is constantly subjected to physical/mechanical/electrical/chemical species interactions, such as for example, the mechanical sliding actions of cleaning blade and cleaning brush, electrical charging devices corona effluents exposure, developer components, image formation toner particles, hard carrier particles, debris and loose CaCO3 particles from receiving paper, and the like during dynamic belt cyclic motion. These interactions against the surface of the CTL have been found to cause surface scratching, abrasion, and rapid CTL surface wear; in some instances, the CTL wears away by as much as 10 micrometers after approximately 20,000 dynamic belt imaging cycles. Excessive CTL wear is a serious problem because it causes significant change in the charged field potential and adversely impacts copy printout quality. Another consequence of CTL wear is the decrease of CTL thickness alters the equilibrium of the balancing forces between the CTL and the anti-curl back coating and impacts imaging member belt flatness. The reduction of the CTL by wear causes the imaging member belt to curl downward at both edges. Edge curling in the belt is an important issue because it changes the distance between the belt surface and the charging device(s), causing non-uniform surface charging density which manifests itself as a “smile” print defect on paper copies. Such a print defect is characterized by lower intensity of print-images at the locations over both belt edges. The susceptibility of the CTL surface to scratches (caused by interaction against developer carrier beads and the hard CaCO3 particles and debris from paper) has also been identified as a major imaging member belt functional failure since these scratches do manifest themselves as print defects in paper copies.
Moreover, chemical contaminants exposure/interaction of the outermost exposed CTL, during electrophotographic imaging process in the field, has also been found to negatively affect the imaging member function. For example, exposure to the vapor amine species (from ammonia) emitted from common house cleaning agents have been seen to interact with the imaging member charge transport layer, causing material degradation to promote pre-mature onset of charge transport layer cracking and exacerbation of wear failure which severely cut short the functional life of the imaging member. In one particular instant, amine vapor impact on copy printout quality degradation has recently been seen when pre-printed papers (papers having pre-printed images which employed amine agents catalyzed UV cured ink) are used by customers for subsequent addition of xerographic images over the pre-printed paper blank spaces; that is the accumulation of amine residues deposition onto the imaging member charge transport layer surface, after repeatedly making contact with receiving papers during xerographic imaging process, is found to cause ghosting image defects print-out in the output copies. Since ghosting image defects in the output copies are unacceptable print quality failures, so it does require frequent costly imaging member replacement in the field. With all these issues and failures described above, therefore there is an urgent need to resolve these issues and extend the service life of the imaging member in the field. In particular, by the formulation of a charge transport layer that is resistive to amine specific effect to resolve the current pre-printed paper ghosting image defects print out problem.
Relevant prior arts to the present disclosure are collectively summarized for reference and presented in the following:
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,993, an exposed layer in an electrophotographic imaging member is provided with increase resistance to stress cracking and reduced coefficient of surface friction, without adverse effects on optical clarity and electrical performance. The layer contains a polymethylsiloxane copolymer and an inactive film forming resin binder. Various specific film forming resins for the anti-curl layer and adhesion promoters are disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,021,309 shows an electrophotographic imaging device, with material for an exposed anti-curl layer has organic fillers dispersed therein. The fillers provide coefficient of surface contact friction reduction, increased wear resistance, and improved adhesion of the anti-curl layer, without adversely affecting the optical and mechanical properties of the imaging member.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,919,590 shows An electrostatographic imaging member comprising a supporting substrate having an electrically conductive layer, at least one imaging layer, an anti-curl layer, an optional ground strip layer and an optional overcoat layer, the anti-curl layer including a film forming polycarbonate binder, an optional adhesion promoter, and optional dispersed particles selected from the group consisting of inorganic particles, organic particles, and mixtures thereof.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,654,284 an electrophotographic imaging member is disclosed comprising a flexible support substrate layer having an anti-curl layer, the anti-curl layer comprising a film forming binder, crystalline particles dispersed in the film forming binder and a reaction product of a bifunctional chemical coupling agent with both the binder and the crystalline particles. The use of VITEL PE 100 in the anti-curl layer is described.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,528,226 a process for preparing an imaging member is disclosed that includes applying an organic layer to an imaging member substrate, treating the organic layer and/or a backside of the substrate with a corona discharge effluent, and applying an overcoat layer to the organic layer and/or an anticurl back coating to the backside of the substrate.
The above prior art disclosures show that, while attempts to resolve CTL failures described above have been successful with providing a solution, often times the success is negated due to the creation of another set of problems. Therefore, there is an urgent need to provide improved imaging members that have mechanically robust outer layers to effect service life extension but without causing the introduction of other undesirable problems.
Thus, flexible electrophotographic imaging members (comprising a supporting substrate, having a conductive surface on one side, coated over with at least one photoconductive CTL layer and coated on the other side of the supporting substrate with a anticurl back coating) used in the negative charging system do still exhibit deficiencies which are undesirable in advanced automatic, cyclic electrophotographic imaging copiers, duplicators, and printers. While the above mentioned electrophotographic imaging members may be suitable or limited for their intended purposes, further improvement on these imaging members are desirable and urgently needed. For example, there continues to be a need for improvements in such systems, particularly for an imaging member belt that includes a mechanical robust, filming-free, and scratch/wear and chemical resistant top outermost exposed layer to sufficiently maintain proper belt function to meet extended imaging life target even in larger printing apparatuses. Therefore, according to the aspects illustrated hereinafter, there is provided a protective overcoat layer which is added-onto the CTL of the imaging member to address the shortcomings and provide effective resolution to all the issues associated to the traditional CTL discussed above.